


Forgetful Minds

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Series: Batlantern 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, I'm Sorry, M/M, batkids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Summary: Batkids | AmnesiaI decided to do both. I’m sorry.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Batkids, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batlantern 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Batlantern Week





	Forgetful Minds

Bruce had to have been hungover. That’s the only way he knew to explain that throbbing in his skull and his squinting at the light that entered his room. And the whispering around him.

“Bruce?” One of the voices called, probably noticing him stirring. “Hey, are you up?”

Bruce grunted, accepting the tea that the voice handed to him, younger hands than Alfred encompassing the teacup. “Thank you. New hire?”

“I - what?” The voice said, surprise lacing the voice to the point that Bruce might’ve been concerned. “Bruce, it’s me: Dick.”

Wayne couldn’t help the snort that escaped him, even as he forced one of his eyes open to look at the concerned face. “I must’ve been  _ really  _ fucking drunk if I can’t remember a name like that.”

“Holy shit.” Another voice at the other side of his bed whispered out. “Bruce, are you saying you don’t know who Dick is?”

“Seems like it.” Was the reply. “Should I?”

“You literally raised him. And everyone in this room, except for me.” Said the new voice, which was attached to an admittedly attractive man. The statement itself, however, had Bruce sitting up and looking around the room. Dick and three other boys, and two girls stared intently at Bruce, horrified expressions painting their faces.

Bruce took another sip of his tea. “So this is definitely not a hangover.” The youngest boy’s eyes widened in what looked like disbelief. “How old am I to have raised a twenty-something? How old is  _ Alfred _ ?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” The attractive one asked before the younger one could say something, which he certainly looked like he wanted to.

Bruce thought hard, not actually knowing what he remembered when he woke up. “I think Tibet?”

“To train?” The man asked, catching Bruce’s full attention. He noticed Bruce’s suspicion and chuckled. Freaking  _ chuckled _ . “Hal Jordan. We regularly dick each other down, and I’m more than a little familiar with your spooky half.”

The others groaned, and the one with -- was that a white tuft of hair? -- looked like he was ready to strangle the guy Bruce was apparently involved with. “So,” Bruce interrupted the kids’ frustration, “anyone want to explain what happened?” As soon as the question left his mouth, Bruce knew he shouldn’t’ve asked.


End file.
